Old Cuts
by Cerberus
Summary: PG? Puh -.-* thats only there because I just have this little voice in the back of my head telling me attempted suicide is just not for kids ^^. Well, read and enjoy... or not... whichever you prefer.


...Oooookkkk, I really should have written the A/N before I wrote the actual story but hey, it was freash in my mind so screw it.  
Sora's POV so if you dont like sora then bugger off! you have no reason to be here... actually it depends on how much you hate her but oh well, its not like anyone pays attention to me when I warn them...  
Takes place in.................. like hell I know it could be taking place in 2040 and they had found some time portal.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own this show  
Dont act like a crow  
I dont take the credit  
So go get a Medic  
That didnt go very well but its... well its not real late but I get less creative after I write too much. And yes I know Credit and Medic dont rhyme, if you would bother yourself to look at my real poems then you would see that none of them do... except for Dyran 2, but that one sucks as well, so you get the point that I'm not a rhymer.  
  
Old cuts   
  
I didnt want to  
I didnt want to do anything  
I just wanted to sit and do nothing  
But I couldnt  
Because then they would know something was wrong and they would stop and feel pity for me, I hated that pity. They way the look down on me, they dont really mean to, but they did all the same and I couldnt stand it any more so I kept up with their slow pase and kept my mouth shut because I knew if I had it open, even in the slightest way I might break down and let them in. 'In' being: Let them know me. They were my best friends in yet I couldnt let them know me, I hated keeping secrets and everybody seemed to pile them onto me, trusting me. Well damn it, I didnt want to be trusted anymore, I wanted to be able to tell everyone about how wrong I thought they were, the little details, the little conversations: those were the things that I kept so bundled up.  
  
I didnt want to walk any more  
I wanted to sit in the middle of the road and not care  
I wanted to be free from my constraints  
But I dont, because they count on me. They trust me the most, I'm their counciler, well I didnt want to be any more, I hated dealing with other peoples problems, how to deal with their parents, what they should do about boyfriends, or even girlfriends. I didnt want to hear all their life stories, I didnt care, but I listen and try the best I can to help them. Why? because. Because they are my friends, because the need someone, because they are so helpless. I need someone too, but I dont get anyone, so I have to toughen up, and let go of my emotions, they dont matter, nothing matters.  
  
We finally reach the door  
But its no better inside  
People stare and whisper  
Why? Because we are teens  
Its normal for people to do that to teens. Thats why the do it, they dont realize that being a teen is the most stressful part of your life. That or the dont care, they dont care that they are adding to the stress that builds up inside me, bursting to be free, to blow up, to kill something, but that is illegal I would end up in jail. Maybe jail wouldnt be so bad, no more people to ask me personal questions, no more stress of the world staring at me I would be free to do what I wanted, but I couldnt because I'm not like that, I hold back my emotions back and live life.  
  
The eyes  
They stared  
They were everywhere  
In every corner  
Staring at me  
Waiting for me to steal  
Waiting for me to make a wrong move  
But my friends were calm. They were so calm, how could they be so calm with all those eyes, peircing into us, trying to tear us apart, ready to jump at us, kill us, but they were calm through it all. Maybe they were wrong, maybe they wern't the ones who need to talk to someone, they ignored the eyes, but I couldnt. I couldnt just blink them away, I couldnt pretend they just wernt there, I couldnt black them out the way my friends did. I could feel them staring at me from every direction, and I hated it.  
  
I wanted to be home  
I hated crowded places  
I hated people places  
They more there were, the more uncomfortable it was  
We bought our books then left, leaving the glaring eyes behind us, in the cold place built by and for man, no, people, but that wasent much better. I still hated it, hated everything, hated the sky, even though it was beautiful. Hated my friends, even though they didn't do anything to deserve it. But most of all I hated my life. What it had become, what it was set up to be, nothing, I couldnt see anything in my future, I hated my future, past and present. But I will still live... or should I...  
  
  
A young woman sat by the pond, her briliant amber eyes shone from the sun, her sun-orange hair flowed gently in the passing breeze, bystanders walked on, not noticing her. She didnt move for a while, she just enjoyed the quiet evening. Sitting, watching small children play soccer, chase eachother and fall, crying. She twisted her mouth into a half smile on the side of her face. She was at ease, with the sun lying across her like a thin blanket, her eyes half closed and her arms without sleeves, only some skin potruted past the rest, but only someone who was looking could see, and one small girl did. The girl stopped playing soccer, leaving her friends.  
"Dont give up just yet" She said, reaching the woman, who, naturlly, looked at the girl in surprise. "Keep going" She said, then left, leaving the woman stuned, but, more relaxed then she did. Looking down at her wrists, she saw the perfect cuts on her wrists. The perfect, ugly cuts, but now she added a name, old cuts. 


End file.
